Yin Yang
by Lari-chan
Summary: era feudal CAPÍTULO QUATRO ON LINE Para que exista o bem, é necessário o mal, pois sem um não se pode distinguir o outro. Todos achavam que estava morta, mas ao voltar, já não é mais a mesma. Que fazer quando amigo tornase inimigo? CAPÍTULO QUATRO ON
1. Chapter 1

Yin Yang 

**Disclaymer: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, eles são propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Olá minna:)**

**Como vão vocês? Bem, devem até ter enjoado de mim, não eh? **

**Bem, sei que devem estar pensando: mas ela já está atolada de fics para terminar, e mais uma só vai fazê-la se atrasar cada vez mais, mas não resisti por que essa é...**

**A MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC DA ERA FEUDAL!!! Finalmente consegui ter uma idéia para uma, embora a história não tenha a mesma base... mas já é um começo!!**

**Bem, quanto ao título, só vou deixar esse enquanto não tenho uma idéia melhor, mesmo que esse esteja horrível, não tive idéia melhor.**

**Não irei comentar as outras fics para não correr risco de levar uma tijolada, um tiro ou qualquer coisa que me machuque, apenas vamos á fic.**

**Resumo:**[era feudalPara que exista o bem, é necessário o mal, pois sem um não se pode distinguir o outro. Todos achavam que estava morta, mas ao voltar, já não é mais a mesma. Que fazer quando amigo torna-se inimigo?

//prólogo//

Mantinha-se sentado à beira do rio que corria lentamente cortando á mata fitando-o com os olhos dourados inexpressivos a quem não o conhecia. Apenas uma pessoa seria capaz de desvendar aquele enigmático olhar e ver que estava triste. Era por isso que ultimamente mantinha-se afastado dela.

Kagome olhava-o sentada próxima a fogueira, preocupada. Nem mesmo percebera quando Sango sentara-se ao seu lado brava, enquanto o Houshi observava-a a uma distância digamos... Segura para sua vida. Quando o pequeno kitsune se aproximou da colegial, ela se pôs de pé, pronta para caminhar até ele, quando alguém segurou seu braço.

-acho melhor deixá-lo sozinho Kagome.

-mas Sango...- o olhar penetrante da amiga entrou nos seus preocupados e expressivos olhos castanhos vivos e Kagome suspirou, sentando-se novamente.- eu só queria que ele conversasse comigo, faz quase uma semana que ele está assim, afastado.

-me desculpe, Senhorita Kagome, mas o Inuyasha sempre foi afastado e grosso.

-mas está pior. Ele está ainda mais afastado. Tem até mesmo me evitado! Tudo isso desde que...- abaixou o olhar, que ficou escondido sobre a franja, para não deixar que os amigos presenciassem mais lágrimas a formarem em seus olhos por causa daquele Hanyou. Sentou-se ao lado da amiga novamente e disse num fio de voz, mas suficiente para que todos ouvissem:- tem razão Sango... mas eu só estou... Preocupada com ele.

Sango e Miroku trocaram olhares e Shippou mais uma vez sendo inconveniente disse:

-mas Kagome, não ligue para o Inuyasha, você sabe que ele não gosta de você, e você não deveria gos...- Sango tampou-lhe a boca, no entanto isso fora feito tarde demais. Kagome já estava novamente de cabeça baixa. Sango deixou o pequeno youkai para ir abraçar a amiga, mas Kagome se levantou e murmurou um quero ficar sozinha um pouco e se afastou.

Miroku apenas observou Sango olhá-la se afastar enquanto suspirava. A Taiji-Ya se lembrava muito bem do acontecimento que fizera Inuyasha se afastar.

Kikyou havia aparecido novamente, mas dessa vez para pedir para seguir com eles. Kagome e Inuyasha acabaram por discutir, e ele acabou com a cara no chão, como sempre. Kagome acabara por desabafar, dizendo que já estava cansada dele preferir Kikyou à ela, sempre deixando-a de lado para ficar com Kikyou. Inuyasha disse que não era verdade, no entanto, Kagome lembrou-o da última luta em que estavam, quando Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro de Kikyou e saiu correndo atrás dela.

Kagome ficara tão triste depois da discussão com o Hanyou que até mesmo seu desempenho no treinamento com Kaede caíra. Sim, Kagome acabara por aflorar com seus poderes purificadores e agora estava em treinamento com Kaede. Essa dizia que a moça era a mais poderosa que já tinha visto, até mais que Kikyou.

O pior foi que em uma outra discussão Inuyasha acabou dizendo que Kagome podia até ser capaz de atacar Kikyou, já que se descobrira mais poderosa que a outra. Todos perceberam que ele se arrependera na hora do que falara, mas Kagome ainda assim não o perdoou. Disse que nunca seria capaz de atacar Kikyou mesmo que ele a escolhesse, simplesmente por ele gostar de Kikyou e que se ele achasse que seria mais feliz com Kikyou ela se conformaria, mas somente não esperava que ele não a conhecesse ao ponto de dizer aquilo.

Inuyasha tentara se desculpar, mas a garota não deu-lhe ouvidos. Só de pensar nas duras palavras que dissera a garota seu coração ficava apertado. Não sabia o porque desse estranho sentimento estar crescendo dentro dele, era diferente de tudo que já tinha sentido, e achava que só podia ser culpa.

Enquanto Inuyasha ainda pensava na discussão que tivera com a colegial, Kagome sentia uma estranha energia se aproximando, muito poderosa. Nesse momento, pode sentir também um grande fragmento de jóia se aproximando, mas não teve chance de avisar a ninguém antes que o ser já estivesse muito próximo de si.

-Inuyasha!- foi a única coisa que ele ouviu, antes do grito dela ser abafado. Virou-se rapidamente já empunhando a Tessaiga, no entanto, o youkai já tinha prendido Kagome. Ele tinha longas garras em cada uma das mãos e com uma das mãos prendia a colegial e a outra estava em seu pescoço, ameaçando matá-la se ele ousasse se aproximar.

-solte-a seu maldito!- gritou, quando o youkai passou uma das garras do rosto dela, fazendo um corte. A moça gritou quando Inuyasha se aproximou um pouco e o youkai pressionou as garras que seguravam sua cintura contra sua pele, machucando-a e fazendo com que sangrasse.

-entreguem-me a jóia de quatro almas.- como fora mandado, mesmo com os protestos de Kagome, ele lhe entregou a jóia, mas mesmo assim o youkai desapareceu com Kagome.

A última coisa que ele ouvira fora seu grito. Sentia um aperto tão forte no peito, como se nunca mais fosse vê-la que o corpo começou a queimar.

Inuyasha acordou suando frio e sentou-se. O corpo estava coberto de suor. Olhou tudo envolta e viu-se novamente dentro da cabana. Suspirou e se levantou.

Saiu da cabana e caminhou até um rio que ficava próximo ao vilarejo. Como naquela noite, sentou-se à beira do rio, e se pôs a pensar. Novamente sonhara com a noite em que Naraku mandara levarem Kagome e a jóia de quatro almas e tinha conseguido. Ele os pegara tão desprevenidos que Kagome nem teve como se defender.

Poucos dias depois, após conseguir convencer Sango, Kikyou passou a seguir com eles. Conseguira convencer a Taiji-Ya afirmando que precisavam de alguém para detectar os fragmentos de jóia e encontrar Naraku. Kikyou parecia ter um desejo de vingança descontrolado por Naraku.

Pouco tempo depois acabaram por encontrar com Naraku, que disse ter matado Kagome. Aquilo dera tanta raiva em Inuyasha que o fez ter forças suficientes para vencer o já então youkai, pois Naraku havia completado a jóia de quatro almas e a usado. Inuyasha matara Naraku, mas isso não podia trazer Kagome de volta e ele sabia disso. O mais difícil fora contar para a mãe de Kagome sobre a morte da filha. Nessa luta, Kikyou acabara por morrer, fora a única a quem Naraku conseguira atingir com seus golpes antes de Inuyasha o matar.

E já faziam três anos que isso acontecera, e no entanto, nem ele nem nenhum dos amigos podiam esquecer da animada colegial. O seu sentimento por ela crescera, pois mesmo com Sango afirmando que não, Inuyasha sentia-se culpado pela morte da garota, assim como a de Kikyou. No entanto não era como com ela. Kagome era diferente, podia até dizer especial.

No entanto, algo ainda lhe dizia que ela estava viva e acreditava nisso. Um brilho em seus olhos apareceu por um segundo, antes de voltar a serem inexpressivos como antes. Sentiu uma pontada e sabia: se ela estivesse viva, algo tinha acontecido com ela naquele instante. Podia sentir.

"espero que se estiver viva, que esteja bem" pensou.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

**Olá minna :)**

**Como vão vcs? E aí, espero que gostem. Não tenho muito a dizer, é a minha primeira fic da era feudal então tenham paciência.**

**Bjos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yin Yang

**Olá minna :)**

**Primeiramente, eu queria agradecer a quem me mandou reviews, pessoas que me deram um voto de confiança (já que é minha 1ª fic era feudal) e pretendo não decepcioná-las.**

**Sem contar que eu não esperava receber tantas reviews como recebi (podem parecer poucas, mas não são) domo arigatou.**

**Bem, dessa vez eu até andei rápido né? (engole seco ao ver as pessoas com raiva).  
Gomen ne pela demora e vou avisar: a minha idéia p/ essa fic é muito complexa e por isso acho que sempre vou demorar, mas não irei desistir.**

**Quanto ao título, resolvi deixar este mesmo, pois uma idéia a mais deixou o significado do título ainda mais explícito.**

**Então, à fic:**

Capítulo 1 //lembranças//

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentia todo o corpo dolorido. Seu olhar mantinha-se perdido. Não conseguia lembrar-se de nada. Tentou mexer-se, mas descobriu que os braços estavam presos por algemas à parede rochosa.

Olhou para frente e somente conseguiu ver Inuyasha. Os olhos estavam avermelhados, no entanto, ele não estava como um Youkai completo.

-olá minha querida.- pode ouvi-lo dizer, no entanto, aquela não era a voz natural dele. Não se podia distinguir nenhum tom de voz.

-Inuyasha... Me solte, o que estamos fazendo aqui?- disse desesperada, tentando novamente se soltar em vão. Estava ficando até com medo do Hanyou, que se aproximava com um sorriso sinistro.

-porque eu te soltaria, se é aqui mesmo que eu vou te deixar?

-me... deixar? Do que você está falando Inuyasha, eu não estou gostando dessa brincadeira!- disse.

-eu não estou brincando, Kagome. Eu vou te deixar aqui.

-Doushite?- disse, já com lágrimas nos olhos- o que foi que eu te fiz, Inuyasha?

-primeiro, você destruiu a shinkon no tama.- a voz dele continuava grotesca.- segundo você me afastou de Kikyou, se colocou entre mim e ela.

-demo... Não foi minha culpa, e eu disse que você poderia ficar com ela, Inuyasha eu...

-agora não importa mais, porque você nunca mais vai poder me atrapalhar.- ele levantou a mão e mostrou a jóia de quatro almas completa- eu vou usá-la para me tornar um Youkai completo.

-Inuyasha não, onegai...- disse, em tom de suplica, mas ele lhe deu as costas e se pôs a caminhar. No entanto, uma voz distante, desesperada e mais amigável chamava-lhe claramente.

Miko-sama... Miko-sama...

Kagome acordou suando. Olhou em volta, viu-se no quarto do castelo do vilarejo e viu a senhora chamando-a, desesperada.

-Miko-sama acorde!

-nani? O que houve?

-estão atacando o vilarejo! Um grupo de youkais.- ela continuou desesperada.

-me deixe sozinha, eu já vou.- a mulher se apressou a sair. Kagome suspirou. Novamente o mesmo sonho. Era a única lembrança que tinha de seu passado e era graças a ele que sabia seu nome. No entanto, tinha certeza de que a imagem era real. Tinha que ser e um dia ainda encontraria aquele Hanyou e o mataria por tê-la abandonado. Só não sabia o porque de cada vez que pensava em mata-lo sentisse uma dor imensa no peito.

Ficou de pé e ajeitou as vestes bem feitas. Usava um quimono branco colado ao seu corpo de belas curvas, e suspirou novamente. Olhou para frente, não realmente vendo a parede de pedra maciça á sua frente.

A lembrança mais distante que tinha era de ter acordado na mesma caverna do sonho, o que o provava ser real, vestida com as roupas estranhas que usava no sonho e conseguira se libertar. Não sabia por que, mas tinha total controle sobre seus enormes poderes purificadores. Assim, conseguiu se soltar e chegara a um vilarejo próximo.

Não tinha sentimentos. Assim, tomou o vilarejo e construiu ali uma espécie de 'reinado'. Conseguira convencer as pessoas a se unirem a ela, e agora era tratada como uma rainha. Comandava tudo. Tinha matado o senhor feudal e sua família e agora mandava nas terras.

Colocou vestes de miko, compostas pela blusa branca e a calça preta e saiu do quarto. Olhou para fora e viu que várias cabanas pegavam fogo, os youkais atacavam as pessoas.

Saiu do castelo e todos os youkais pararam de se mexer e ficaram a observá-la. O mestre deles se aproximou e sorriu.

-ouvimos dizer que essas terras tinham sido tomadas por uma poderosa miko, mas olhando-a assim não me parece tão perigosa assim. Acho que sabes que não serás capaz de vencer todos nós, então é melhor desistir.

Um sorriso sinistro brotou em seus lábios, quando ele se aproximou mais. Ela encostou a mão direita sobre o tórax dele. Ele olhou sua mão e sorriu, mas seu sorriso morreu quando viu a mão dela ser envolvida por um brilho rósea-perolado que foi enegrecendo aos poucos até se tornar quase completamente negro. Seu corpo também foi envolto pela energia dela e foi desintegrado em poucos segundos. Os youkais deram um passo para trás mas já era tarde demais.

Kagome materializou um arco e armou uma flecha, que automaticamente brilhou em rosea-perolado e aos poucos enegreceu, assim como sua energia anteriormente. Atirou a flecha. Os youkais já tinham saído do vilarejo e estavam a alguns metros das primeiras casas. Quando a flecha se aproximou, explodiu e eles foram desintegrados como o seu mestre.

As pessoas como sempre acontecia quando eram atacados tentaram agradecer, mas ela simplesmente deu-lhes as costas e caminhou de volta ao castelo. Já estava se cansando daquelas pessoas, e ainda tinha um objetivo a cumprir.

Parou em frente a mesma senhora que havia lhe acordado. Ela curvou-se e Kagome disse friamente:

-expulse todos do vilarejo.- a Senhora levantou os olhos e viu uma sombra passando pelo olhar dela.

-mas miko-sama...

-agora! Senão eu matarei todos. Aproveite e vá junto- continuou caminhando em direção ao castelo. Parou de caminhar e sorriu quando sentiu a presença de alguns aldeões próximos.

-você não pode nos expulsar de nosso próprio vilarejo!- ela sorriu sinistramente e virou-se.

-pretendem mesmo me enfrentar?- eles seguraram as armas mais firmemente e ela suspirou, desfazendo o sorriso. Deveria saber, os humanos mesmo sabendo que não podiam derrota-la não eram covardes como os youkais, que ao sentirem uma energia mais forte que as suas fogem e se escondem, mas sim a enfrentam mesmo sabendo que iriam morrer.

Ela estalou os dedos, as armas deles brilharam em rósea e depois em um tom enegrecido e foram desintegradas. Mesmo assim os aldeões não desistiram. Ela suspirou. Aquilo era um desperdício de tempo e energia. Estendeu a mão na direção dos aldeões. Em segundos eles foram desintegrados. Todas as outras pessoas saíram correndo, esvaziando assim o vilarejo.

Ia voltar a caminhar em direção ao castelo, quando olhou para o lado, fitando um lugar um pouco distante. Seus olhos brilharam durante um segundo, e logo voltaram ao normal. Ela voltou a sorrir de forma sinistra e continuou a caminhar, já sem o sorriso.

OoOoO 

Uma nuvem passou pela lua cheia, encobrindo-a por completo e também a algumas estrelas próximas. Várias outras nuvens carregadas foram aparecendo, dando início a uma pequena garoa que logo se transformaria em uma tempestade.

Kouga corria pela floresta rapidamente. Havia ouvido rumores de que uma poderosa Miko tomara um dos mais importantes vilarejos e tinha de ir conferir. Não podia ser quem estava pensando que fosse.

Ainda era madrugada. Correu um pouco mais até que avistou o enorme vilarejo. Subiu em uma pedra para vê-lo melhor. Não estava mais tão longe. A partir daí foi andando cautelosamente, ele devia estar muito bem protegido. No entanto, viu que muitas pessoas deixavam o vilarejo rapidamente. Eram suficientes para ocupar todo o lugar.

Quando elas passaram, ele correu ainda mais rapidamente em direção ao vilarejo. Embora todos estivessem partindo, sentia uma poderosa energia ainda no local. Poderosa e parcialmente corrompida.

Ao chegar no vilarejo, constatou suas idéias. Realmente todas as pessoas haviam partido. Correu até o castelo, a energia ficando mais forte. Entrou no salão principal e observou uma mulher com vestes de miko próxima a uma janela. O vento balançava seus belos cabelos negros, embora não pudesse ver seu rosto.

Ela virou-se e ele arregalou os olhos. Não podia ser ela. Tanto condenara o hanyou Inuyasha por tê-la deixado morrer e agora descobria que estava viva?

Mas ela estava diferente, muito diferente. As curvas de seu corpo estavam muito mais definidas, como as de uma mulher adulta, estava um pouco mais alta, os seios mais fartos. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção eram seus olhos. Anteriormente tão expressivos, agora eram frios como gelo, sem nenhum sentimento, apenas o ódio e a tristeza. E se os olhos são realmente o reflexo da nossa alma, Kagome não mais possuía uma.

Ela estalou os dedos. As vestes de miko foram substituídas por um vestido curto até metade das coxas, de alças finas, colado na cintura e no busto, definindo ainda mais suas belas curvas e solto na parte de baixo, sendo na cor azul marinha.

-o que quer?- ela perguntou friamente, surpreendendo-o mais ainda.

-nani?- ele perguntou, ainda paralisado. Ela suspirou, se irritando.

-veio me procurar. Deve querer algo.

-você é a miko deste vilarejo?- perguntou, finalmente conseguindo falar, embora deixando-na ainda mais irritada.

-Hai, hai. Agora pode me dizer o que pretende, tenho assuntos a tratar.

-Kagome, não se lembra de mim?- ela fixou seus olhos nos dele. Ele a conhecia? Se isso fosse mesmo verdade podia ajuda-la a encontrar o hanyou que a abandonara e melhor, descobrir sobre seu passado.

-você me conhece?- ele percebeu. Ela havia perdido a memória. Sorriu malicioso.

-claro que sim. Eu era seu amante.- ela arregalou os olhos, que logo voltaram ao normal.- não lembra das nossas noites de amor? De como éramos felizes?

Kagome sorriu maligna.

-pode me contar uma coisa?

-claro, meu amor.

-conhece alguém chamado Inuyasha?- o sorriso de Kouga morreu. Se ela não lembrava dele, como podia lembrar de Inuyasha? "será que é porque ela o ama? IIE, ela não pode amá-lo!".

-Inuyasha era um idiota que tentava nos separar para levar você de mim.

-arigatou, era tudo que eu precisava saber.- estendeu a mão para ele, e como antes, começou a brilhar. Kouga caiu de joelhos e respirou ofegante.

-nani? O que está...fazendo?- ela sorriu novamente.

-achou mesmo que eu iria acreditar nisso? Não sou ingênua como crê.- ela começou a andar envolta dele e disse em tom sarcástico.- primeiramente, uma miko, quando se entrega a um homem pela primeira vez, principalmente se for com um youkai, perde muito dos seus poderes. Eu sou poderosa demais para que antes eu tivesse mais que isso. Sei que nunca me deitei com nenhum homem antes. E segundo,- olhou-o diretamente, e já sem o tom sarcástico disse:-na única lembrança que tenho, fica claro que eu era apaixonada por Inuyasha e que ele não me queria, e não o contrário. Agora, diga adeus!

Caminhou até a janela novamente e pôs-se a fitar a tempestade, enquanto Kouga gritava agonizado às suas costas. No entanto, caiu ajoelhada ao sentir uma forte pontada na cabeça.

Uma cena um pouco embaçada veio-lhe à mente.

_Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos longos e lisos até a metade das costas, os olhos desta mesma cor, usando uma vestimenta de Taiji-Ya estava sentada à sua frente, dizendo-lhe algo. Abraçaram-se. Estavam aparentemente dentro de uma cabana. Um Houshi de cabelos pretos entra no local e senta-se ao lado da Taiji-Ya. Ela para de abraça-la e os três conversam animados. De uma hora para outra a Taiji-Ya fica vermelha, de raiva e de vergonha e dá um tapa na cara do Houshi e começa a xingá-lo. Se levanta _(Kagome)_ e sai da cabana. Caminha até um rio próximo, e senta-se a beira deste, observando suas águas. Em um reflexo da água, vê o hanyou de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados sentado num galho de árvore observando-a. Sorri e olha para ele. Ele, quando vê que fora descoberto fica corado e olha para o outro lado. Sorri novamente e volta a encarar as águas._

Abriu os olhos, a cabeça latejando enquanto seus pensamentos estavam à mil. Era claro que tivera uma visão de seu passado, mas se era assim, porque o Hanyou estava olhando-a? porque o olhar dele mostrava um sentimento carinhoso em relação a ela e porque ela o tratava tão bem? E porque os olhos dele estavam dourados e não vermelhos?

Sentou-se no chão. Eram tantas perguntas das quais não sabia a resposta. No entanto, pensou um pouco: talvez antes de abandona-la ele a tratasse bem apenas para que caísse em sua armadilha.

Ficou de pé, a cabeça voltando ao normal. Sabia o que tinha de fazer e estava na hora de executar seu plano. Olhou seu braço direito, vendo a marca em forma de rosa que um dia fora completamente rósea agora com ¼ dela enegrecida. A marca brilhou e ardeu um pouco, mas ignorou. Tinha coisas mais importantes à fazer.

OoOoO 

Caminhava lentamente pela floresta molhada. Usava a vestimenta de miko e caminhava cautelosamente. Os olhos verde-esmeralda fixos em qualquer coisa que se mova. Os cabelos castanho-claros, amarrados por uma fita fina balançavam a cada movimento. Quanto mais caminhava, reparava que a vegetação ia ficando mais rasteira e na entrada da caverna já não existia mais.

Entrou nessa prestando atenção se ninguém se encontrava por perto. Caminhou um pouco, ouvindo o gotejar da água até que chegou em frente a uma porta, guardada por um homem de armadura.

Levantou a manga da blusa branca deixando a rosa verde-esmeralda à mostra. Essa brilhou e ele permitiu-lhe passagem. Ali, o ambiente não era mais de uma caverna. As paredes eram espelhadas e havia uma grande mesa redonda de madeira ao centro, onde todas as outras já se encontravam.

-gomen ne pelo atraso.- as outras apenas acenaram com a cabeça.

-demos início a reunião.- disse uma de cabelos negros e curtos até a altura dos ombros, olhos azuis claros.

-qual o assunto?- perguntou outra de cabelos negros e longos até a cintura presos por um frouxo rabo de cavalo.- fazem quase cem anos que uma reunião fora marcada, o assunto tem de ser muito importante.

-e é.- disse a anterior.- estamos aqui porque a reencarnação de Midoriku está devolta.

-nani?- perguntou a que acabara de chegar.- Masaka. Midoriku só está marcada para reencarnar daqui a pouco menos de 500 anos, como pode?

-e ela só reencarnou nessa época.- completou a outra.- mas ela veio do futuro por uma força maior, mas o problema não é esse.

-e então, o que é?- disse a loira.

-à quase quatro anos ela está aqui, mas não era um problema até perder a memória à três anos atrás. Agora ela está se corrompendo.

Todas se surpreenderam.

-e o pior - continuou - precisamos dela para vencer Kitana.

-ela também está de volta?

-Midoriku é a miko mais poderosa de todas e também a mais pura. Por isso, é necessário manter um ponto de equilíbrio. Se Midoriku é o bem, Kitana é o mal, com tanto poder quanto Midoriku. No passado, Kitana não pode lutar com Midoku, aprisionada na Shinkon no tama, mas agora, já que Midoriku voltou ao passado, Kitana também teve de reencarnar, e isso aconteceu em uma jovem já com seus 18 anos, para que possa enfrentar Midoriku de frente. Precisamos encontrar as duas e evitar um combate e para evitarmos que Midoriku fique completamente corrompida, pois se isso acontecer, não haverá volta e o mundo ficará em desequilíbrio, apenas com o lado mal. Elas são o equilíbrio da vida na terra por isso é importante encontra-las.

**OoOoO**

Parou no centro da sala e olhou-o, ajoelhado aos seus pés. Seu vestido negro balançava com o vento, era curto até metade das coxas, solto na parte de baixo e colado na parte de cima. Tinha longas mangas coladas aos braços e um generoso decote em V. Sorriu maligna e disse:

-trouxe o que lhe pedi?

-Hai. As bruxas estão na outra sala.

-Bom trabalho.- Kouga segurou sua mão e beijou-a. Ficou de pé e ela sorriu ao ver seus olhos opacos.

Soltou-se dele. Felizmente, seus poderes pararam de agir sobre ele quando se lembrou da cena de seu passado e não destruiu seu corpo. No entanto, a consciência dele fora destruída e agora ele faria tudo que mandasse. Caminhou até a outra sala. Ali se encontravam três moças muito belas, embora também perigosas.

A direita havia uma moça de cabelos negros longos até a metade das costas, olhos roxos e roupa ousada. Usava uma calça verde-escura colada e uma blusa também colada da mesma cor. Ao centro havia uma de cabelos castanhos longos até a cintura, olhos azuis escuros, a roupa igual a da outra, apenas eram roxas. E a última tinha cabelos loiros, olhos verde-escuros e roupas também iguais, apenas eram azuis escuras. Sabia que aquelas não eram roupas comuns iguais as suas, apenas usadas por aquela raça que fora excluída de todos, até mais que os youkais, por serem temidas pelos humanos. Sabia que quando os homens temiam alguém ou alguma coisa, ou enfrentavam-no com tudo que tem até morrerem ou os baniam da sociedade. Dizia a história que as bruxas haviam sido presas por mikos e houshis em uma ilha deserta, mas Kagome era capaz de fazer com que Kouga, seu mais novo criado passasse pela barreira sem nem ser notado e faze-lo convencer três bruxas à acompanha-lo.

-acho que Kouga já lhes disse o que eu realmente pretendo.

-Hai- responderam em uníssono.

-estão dispostas a ficar ao meu lado e obedecer a todas as minhas ordens?

Elas deram a mesma resposta. Sorriu.

-certo. Apenas preciso de uma mostra de seus poderes.-

A primeira estendeu o braço. Havia uma cadeira encostada na parede. Ela levitou alguns centímetros antes de ir a toda velocidade na direção da parede oposta, despedaçando-se rapidamente.

Kagome sorriu maligna e perguntou:

-qual seu nome?

-Kira.- respondeu ela.

Segunda deu um passo a frente. Estendeu o braço assim como a outra, no entanto, na palma de sua mão começou a se formar uma pequena chama que logo foi crescendo. Sua energia era tão forte que era capaz de incendiar todo o local. Fechou a mão e o fogo desapareceu.

-e o seu?- perguntou Kagome, mantendo o tom frio.

-Heiko.

A terceira proximou-se da janela e estendeu a mão para fora. Uma fina garoa começou a cair, e depois transformou-se em uma pequena tempestade. Fechou a mão e a tempestade passou.

-Yuka.- as três fizeram uma reverência. Kagome sorriu e disse:

-se realmente estiverem dispostas a tudo que disseram, eu lhes darei mais do que podem desejar.

Elas três sorriram assim como a nova mestra. Ela olhou para fora e estreitou os olhos.

-tenho que ir.- e começou a caminhar, quando finalmente desapareceu.

**OoOoO**

Sango sentou-se na sombra de uma árvore. Respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça. Miroku nunca entenderia que ela o amava? Continuaria sempre o mesmo Houshi tarado de sempre?

Ficou de pé ao ouvir o barulho de um galho quebrando. Era só o que lhe faltava, haver um youkai por perto. Logo quando ela não havia levado o Hiraikotsu!

-quem está aí?- perguntou com a voz firme. Medo era a única coisa que não poderia demonstrar.

-sou eu, Sango.- respirou fundo quando ouviu a voz do Houshi.

-que droga Miroku, tinha que me assustar deste jeito?

-me desculpe.- ela olhou para ele, confusa. Miroku estava sério, e isso era extremamente raro.

-o que pretende sendo gentil assim?- ele olhou-a nos olhos e ela se surpreendeu. Ele parecia querer dizer-lhe algo importante.

-Sango, eu quero dizer uma coisa.

-então diga!

-Não é tão fácil assim.- ele respirou fundo.- Sango eu...

-pare de enrolar.

-se você parar de me interromper, acho que posso continuar!

-você dá muitas voltas.

-bem, Sango eu te amo!- ele disse tão firme, tão convincente que ela desconfiou.

-não brinque comigo, Miroku!

-não estou brincando.- ele se aproximou dela.

-e porque eu deveria acreditar?

-por isso.- ele puxou-a pela cintura e beijou-a. No entanto, tiveram de se separar, porque um youkai apareceu.

Ele era metade cavalo, metade humano, com dois chifres, cor malhada. Fez que ia ataca-los, mas foi jogado para trás, quando uma barreira rósea-perolada apareceu entre ele e os dois. A barreira foi enegrecendo, mas parou em um tom escuro de rosa, quase negra.

O Youkai ia atacar novamente, quando foi completamente desintegrado. A barreira se desfez. Sango olhou entre as árvores e apenas pode ver a sombra de uma mulher. Por um segundo imaginou ver o rosto dela.

-Masaka...- ela disse baixo enquanto a mulher desaparecia.

-Nani?-disse o Houshi, antes que Sango desmaiasse em seus braços.-Sango!

**OoOoO**

Sango abriu os olhos lentamente. Olhou em volta. Estava dentro da cabana de Kaede. Olhou para frente. Kaede estendia-lhe uma vasilha com água enquanto Miroku e Inuyasha fitavam-na temerosos, cada um a seu modo.

-o que houve, Sango?- perguntou o Hanyou, tentando mostrar-se displicente, embora falhando completamente.

-eu vi a Kagome!

-Nani?- todos gritaram.

-acho que estava delirando.- disse Kaede.- Kagome morreu á três anos.

-Iie, eu não me enganei e nem delirei! Era a Kagome mesmo! Miroku, você viu quando ela nos protegeu.

Kaede e Inuyasha viraram-se para o Houshi.

-realmente uma miko nos protegeu do youkai, mas não podia ser ela. Sem contar que a miko esta um pouco corrompida e eu não vi ninguém.

Kaede pensou um pouco. O houshi devia estar certo. Além de Kagome não poder estar viva, era quase impossível que ela fosse corrompida e se isso acontecesse, seria um desastre para todo o mundo.

**OoOoO**

Podia ouvir o barulho do encontro da água com o chão da caverna. Estava sentada em posição de lótus, meditando. Usava um top preto de alças finas, uma calça larga na mesma cor, que apenas ficava colada ao se aproximar do calcanhar. Abriu os olhos, que tinham um brilho enegrecido e que depois de alguns segundos tornaram-se azul-esverdeados. Ficou de pé fazendo os cabelos ruivos longos até a cintura balançarem levemente, e encarou a mulher de cabelos negros curtos até os ombros e olhos azuis-claros.

-tem que vir comigo.

-Hai, eu já esperava por isso.- e acompanhou a outra até a saída da caverna.

**OoOoO**

**E aí, minna, gostaram?**

**Eu adorei, espero que tenham gostado tbm XD bem, não tive tempo p/ revisar por isso, se tiver muitos erros, gomen ne.**

**Bem, respondendo às reviews:**

_**MariInha:**_** domo arigatou pela review. Finalmente eu consegui postar (Aehhh) bem, aí está a K-chan, mas acho que não é do jeito que vc queria, não é? Gomen ne pelo Kouga, mas eu tinha que por ele, ele é importante, mas não vai atrapalhar nada entre Kag e Inu, ta bom? (sorriso amarelo). A Kikyou tinha que morrer, ela ia me atrapalhar viva. O inu vai axar a K-chan, mas não agora. Que bom que gostou, gomen ne pela demora, mas não prometo ser mais rápida, sei que seria mentira.**

**Bjos e Ja ne.**

_**Sora-Naegino16:**_** olá! Domo arigatou pela review. Que bom que está gostando, eu vou continuar, prometo! A K-chan vai voltar sim, mas não tão cedo (falei d+).**

**Bem, continue acompanhando, gomen ne pela demora.**

**Bjos e Ja ne.**

_**Lulinha-Taishou:**_** olá! Domo arigatou pela review e pelo elogio, me deixaram muito feliz. Bem, eu continuarei sim, mas postar cedo é algo que não posso prometer.**

**Continue acompanhando. **

**Bjs e Ja ne.**

_**Manuela Black:**_** domo arigatou pela review. Eu vou continuar sim, prometo! Que bom que gostou, e continue acompanhando.**

**Gomen ne pela demora.**

**Bjos e Ja ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yin Yang

**Domo minna-san:)**

**A primeira coisa que eu gostaria de dizer é:**

**Sumimasen (fazendo profunda reverência) pela demora! Juro que eu não pretendia demorar tanto, mas todas as minhas fics estão super atrasadas e a maioria eu não faço nem idéia de como continuar...**

**Quero dizer tbm que estou super triste por ter recebido apenas uma review, me desanimou muito esse número, pois no prólogo eu recebi quatro, porque caiu tanto?**

**Novamente peço desculpas pela demora e digo: mandem mais reviews, onegai.**

Capítulo 2 //ataques//

-Espere aqui, Jaken.

A voz fria do mononoke informou ao seguidor, que respondeu com sua voz esganiçada:

-Hai, Sssessshoumaru-ssssama.

Sesshoumaru olhou para frente, observando um lugar muito distante e estreitou os olhos frios.

-Jaken, cuide de Rin.

-Hai, Sssessshoumaru-sssama.

Disse a contra-gosto o youkai, observando com ódio a pequena criança adormecida em cima do dragão de duas cabeças.

-Se algo acontecer a ela, você já sabe o que faço com você.

Jaken engoliu seco e fez uma reverência, antes de responder positivamente.

O mononoke começou a correr por entre as árvores.

"será que é isso mesmo?".

**OoOoO**

Caminhavam rapidamente pela floresta, sob a densa tempestade. Fazia alguns dias que o tempo estava assim, e ainda não sabiam porque.

-sei o que está pensando.

Disse a primeira, de cabelos negros e curtos até a altura dos ombros e olhos azuis-claros, trajando vestes de miko, acompanhada de perto pela ruiva, que usava vestes ousadas e negras.

-se sabe, responda-me.

-essa área está protegida por uma poderosa barreira miko à centenas de anos. E não pense que, apenas por ser a reencarnação de Kitana será capaz de destruir essa barreira. Não podemos nos teleportar para dentro dela sem contar que mikos normais não tem esse poder.

Rapidamente elas chegaram a caverna e entraram. Quando, após algum tempo, entraram na sala, todas as outras olharam a segunda abismada.

-o que ela faz aqui?

Perguntou uma, ficando de pé. A moça de vestes ousadas apenas sorriu de forma maligna e cruzou os braços, displicente.

-ela está aqui para nos ajudar.

Disse a morena, colocando o braço na frente da outra, impedindo-a de atacar.

-porque nos ajudaria?

Disse uma, olhando fixamente para a "intrusa", como se tentasse ler sua mente. O sorriso no rosto dela aumentou, e disse:

-não precisa tentar ler minha mente, pois não vai conseguir. Eu vou ajuda-las porque se Midoriku for corrompida, se tornará muito mais poderosa do que eu.

-não minta!

Disse a morena a sua frente. Ela virou-se para a encarnação de Kitana e puxou seu braço, deixando à mostra a marca em forma de rosa. Anteriormente negra agora ela estava com ½ dela rósea-perolada.

-sei que vai nos ajudar porque ao mesmo tempo em que Midoriku é corrompida, você é purificada. Tudo que acontece com ela você sente.

A ruiva virou-lhe o rosto, com ódio no olhar e puxou o braço de volta.

-andemos logo com isso.- disse, voltando os olhos para a outra.

-Hai, pois acabamos de descobrir que a encarnação de Midoriku liberou três bruxas de sua fortaleza.

-Se as coisas continuarem assim, não teremos outra alternativa, a não ser libertá-la.

Todas olharam-na de forma estranha. Sabiam que estava certa, mas aquilo era arriscado demais.

**OoOoO**

Acordou subitamente, suando frio e com os olhos fora de foco. Aos poucos, foi acordando. Olhou em volta. Ainda estava em um dos amplos quartos daquele castelo. Um vento entrou pela janela, deixando o cômodo ainda mais frio.

"Mas o que foi isso?".

Fechava os olhos e ainda podia lembrar da cena em que ela abraçava chorando desesperada o hanyou que a abandonara. Ele estava transformado em youkais completo. No instante seguinte, percebendo que ele ainda não voltara ao normal, ela o beijava.

"Porque eu me lembrei disso e porque ele aceitou o beijo, se não gostava de mim? E porque foi apenas com esse beijo que ele voltou ao normal?".

No entanto, ela interrompeu seus pensamentos e olhou para fora do castelo, observando atentamente a chuva. Ficou de pé, fazendo com que o quimono de tecido leve e na cor marrom balançasse. Mais uma rajada de vento entrou no quarto, balançando seus cabelos e seu quimono, e trazendo consigo uma energia.

Kagome estreitou os olhos, já na frente da janela e seu semblante ficou mais duro e enraivecido, quando observou aquele ponto prateado correndo a toda velocidade em direção ao seu castelo.

Seus olhos brilharam em rósea por um milésimo de segundo.

Uma de suas seguidoras apareceu atrás de si, já ajoelhada em forma de reverência. Vestia uma saia muito curta, um pouco rodada em um tom escuro de cinza, quase negro, ligado a um top da mesma cor, que tinha mangas longas até os pulsos, coladas aos braços, que deixava a maior parte de suas curvas à mostra. Os cabelos negros, lisos e longos até a metade das costas estavam presos em um coque bem feito, que deixava apenas sua franja solta. Os olhos roxos brilhavam malignamente.

-Chamou, Miko-sama?

-Hai. Vá até eles realizar o plano.

Ela consentiu, e perguntou em seguida:

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Hai.- Virou-se para ela com um sorriso maligno nos lábios, que foi respondido quando uma sombra passou pelos olhos da Bruxa.-Você também sentiu?

-Senti.-disse.

-Mande uma de suas irmãs.

A outra consentiu. Na cultura da raça Bruxa, todos são considerados irmãos uns dos outros, assim como na igreja, só que no caso, não é por serem todos filhos de Deus, mas sim por se considerarem superiores as outras raças.

A outra desapareceu, enquanto Kagome estalava os dedos, fazendo com que o quimono se transformasse em um conjunto de calça e top. A calça era colada ao seu corpo, destacando suas belas curvas, possuía um tom roxo-escuro. O top, da mesma cor, tinha alças finas, que se cruzavam atrás, com um tecido semi-transparente na mesma cor cobrindo-lhe a barriga. Os cabelos mantiveram-se soltos.

Olhou para fora e observou a chuva, concentrada em uma grande área e sorriu. Suas novas seguidoras estavam fazendo um bom trabalho.

Nesse instante, Kagome sentiu o braço direito queimar. Caiu ajoelhada no chão, suando frio e com febre. Segurou o braço direito com o outro, observando a rosa, que tinha metade enegrecida e a outra metade ainda rósea-perolada. Ela brilhava intensamente na parte rósea-perolada.

-Iie... Vocês não vão... Itai!

Gemeu baixo, ao sentir o queimar se intensificar. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e viu a rosa ficar quase totalmente rósea de novo. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Seu corpo foi envolto por sua energia, que dessa vez enegreceu muito lentamente e parou ainda em um tom bem claro.

A rosa ficou com ¼ negra, e o resto na tonalidade original. Kagome respirou profundamente, ainda ajoelhada. Tinha que recuperar as energias.

"Ninguém vai me purificar, não agora!".

**OoOoO**

Mantinha os olhos fechados, concentrando-se na chuva, mas no instante em que ouviu um estalo, abriu os olhos verde-escuros e fez um movimento brusco com a cabeça para observar com raiva a que acabara de chegar, fazendo o belo cabelo loiro, liso e longo até a cintura, no momento preso em uma trança, balançar. Estava sentada em posição de lótus, levitando na altura da janela e pousou levemente no chão, ficando de pé em seguida. A chuva do lado de fora, enfraqueceu, já sem sua concentração. Usava um top vermelho escuro, quase negro, igual ao da irmã, assim como a saia.

A terceira, de cabelos castanhos, presos em um alto rabo de cavalo estava sentada na cama e a alguns instantes, antes da aparição da irmã, brincando com uma leve chama de fogo. Seus olhos azuis escuros deslocaram-se da chama para a irmã. Usava roupas iguais as das irmãs, apenas em um tom verde-escuro, quase negro.

O barulho que a sapatilha dela fez ao tocar o chão após se teleportar ecoou por todo o quarto.

-O que foi? Porque veio aqui, me desconcentrar?

Disse a loira, atraindo para si os olhos roxos.

-acalme-se, Yuka. Recebemos a primeira tarefa.

A outra morena assustou-se e deixou o fogo cair no chão, alastrando-se rapidamente por esse.

-Olha o que você fez, Heiko!

Disse Yuka. Essa estendeu a mão e a abriu, criando uma pequena nuvem sobre as chamas, de onde começou a chover, apagando aos poucos a chama.

-o que temos que fazer, Kira?- disse Heiko, ignorando a outra.

-você vai executar o plano.

-e eu?- disse Yuka, fechando a mão novamente, fazendo com que a nuvem se dissipasse.

-crie um feitiço para manter essa chuva, demo... Já sabe exatamente onde não deve haver chuva. Preciso de você.

Yuka resmungou algo inauditível e sentou-se novamente em posição de lótus, voltando a flutuar. Estendeu as duas mãos e disse algumas palavras em sua língua nativa. Em volta de suas mãos surgiu um fio de energia prateado, que criou um brilho muito forte. Rapidamente, a chuva voltou a dominar os céus, criando uma forte tempestade. Ela levou uma das mãos à testa, onde, por baixo da densa franja, surgiu uma inscrição em japonês que brilhava em prateado. Ela retirou a mão da testa e abriu os olhos, que também brilhavam na mesma tonalidade. Em poucos segundos, os olhos dela voltaram ao normal. Ela ficou de pé. O fio prateado havia tomado a forma de um círculo e dentro dele havia uma inscrição em japonês idêntica a que pouco antes estava em sua testa.

-pronto.

-Ikimasho.

Todas se teleportaram.

**OoOoO**

Sango suspirou, ainda na porta da cabana, ao ver a fina garoa se transformar em uma tempestade. Tinha a esperança de que aquela chuva parasse, afinal, faziam quase dois dias que chovia direto.

Respirou profundamente quando um vento leve passou, podendo sentir o doce odor de Sakura. Seus pensamentos voltaram na amiga. Era Kagome quem gostava de Sakuras. Abriu os olhos, anteriormente fechados. Desde que tivera a impressão de vê-la – embora ainda achasse que era realmente a garota – pensava com muita freqüência nela. Podia sentir sua presença, sua energia parecia impregnada em tudo ao seu redor, talvez até em si mesma.

Num impulso, saiu correndo da cabana, chamando a atenção do Houshi e da velha senhora ali dentro.

-SANGO, VAI FICAR DOENTE!

Disse Kaede, mas Sango não ouviu. Miroku saiu correndo atrás da garota e quase trombou com ela, quando essa parou subitamente.

-Sango o que está...

Ele olhou na mesma direção que ela e piscou os olhos azuis escuros, não acreditando no que via.

-Está vendo o mesmo que eu?- perguntou o Houshi e a Taiji-Ya apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

A moça de cabelos castanhos, presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, com apenas a franja solta sorriu maligna, após abrir os olhos, no instante dominados por um brilho dourado. Estava sentada em posição de lótus, flutuando a quase um metro do chão. Tinha uma das mãos estendidas, e envolta dessas, se formava um círculo, feito por um fio de energia dourado, brilhando fortemente. A outra mão estava encostada na testa a segundos atrás, onde se formava uma inscrição em japonês (com o significado diferente do outro, viu?) que brilhava também em dourado. Ela ficou de pé, e a inscrição em sua testa desapareceu, aparecendo logo depois dentro do círculo.

-o que temos aqui... Um Houshi e uma Taiji-Ya.

O casal ficou em posição de batalha, enquanto a bruxa ria.

-Vocês foram banidas! Como pode estar aqui?- disse Sango.

-acham mesmo que podem me vencer? Só conseguiram isolar nossa raça a centenas de anos atrás graças a miko Midoriku.

Ela estendeu a mão, onde se formou uma chama enorme de fogo, por incrível que parecesse, o fogo não se extinguia com a chuva, que parecia não acerta-lo.

Ela jogou a chama contra eles e o Houshi não foi rápido o bastante para criar uma barreira. No entanto, a barreira rósea-perolada novamente os protegeu. Ela enegreceu um pouco, mas diferente da outra vez, manteve-se bem mais clara.

A Bruxa arregalou os olhos. Sango e Miroku se entreolharam e os dois também arregalaram os olhos, quando a miko se materializou de costas para eles. Miroku observou as vestes dela e estranhou. No instante em que Sango ia bater nele, ele disse:

-Mikos não se vestem assim...

-Nani...-Sango disse. Estivera muito ocupada preocupada em ver a reação do agora, namorado, para reparar no detalhe, mas ele estava certo.

-o que eu havia dito sobre o que estava prestes a fazer, Heiko?

-Sumimasen, Miko-sama...- Heiko se ajoelhou, fazendo uma profunda reverência.- não irá se repetir.

-espero... não quero ter de mata-la.

A miko deu uma ligeira olhada para o casal e desapareceu, deixando-os confusos e surpresos.

-estava certa, Sango... Ela é a Kagome.

**OoOoO**

-Inuyasha, que bom que chegou.

O hanyou mal entrou na cabana foi recebido por Kaede, desesperada.

-o que foi, velhota?

-Sango e Miroku saíram nessa chuva e não voltaram!

-e daí?

-ora! Eles estão em perigo!

Inuyasha, muito contrariado foi procurar os dois.

Minutos depois, ele viu os dois, ainda olhando para o lugar onde a pouco estivera a antiga amiga e parou na frente deles, tirando-os de seus pensamentos.

-o que estão fazendo aqui?

Miroku e Sango olharam para o hanyou e Miroku disse:

-era verdade, Inuyasha. Sango estava certa.

-Nani?- disse ele, não querendo acreditar.

-era mesmo Kagome!

-como você sabe?- disse o hanyou.

-nós a vimos. Ela nos protegeu de novo.- disse Sango.

-viram o rosto dela?

-Hai!- disse Sango impaciente.- porque não acredita?

Ele ia responder, mas ouviram um grito.

-veio do vilarejo!

Eles voltaram correndo até o vilarejo, Inuyasha na frente. Quando os dois conseguiram alcança-lo, ele estava parado, olhando o lugar. Sango levou a mão à boca. Tudo pegava fogo. O trio correu para pegar água. Enquanto Miroku e Sango apagavam um pouco do fogo, Inuyasha procurava por sobreviventes, mas não parecia haver nenhum.

No entanto, ele ouviu um gemido. Correu até o local, tirou alguns escombros e viu Kaede.

-velhota!

Ele disse, retirando-a dali.

Kaede mantinha uma expressão de horror no rosto.

-O que aconteceu, velhota?

Ela olhou-o e disse, com a voz fina.

-Bru...xas.

-Nani?- disse Inuyasha, de olhos arregalados.

-Bru...- Kaede não falou mais. Inuyasha fechou seus olhos, no instante em que Sango e Miroku se aproximavam.

Sango olhou para a senhora e começou a chorar, sendo logo depois abraçada por Miroku.

-o que ela disse, Inuyasha?- perguntou o Houshi.

-Disse que foram bruxas quem atacaram o vilarejo.

Miroku disse:

-vimos uma também, foi ela quem tentou nos matar e de quem Kagome nos protegeu. Ela estava conjurando um tipo de feitiço.

Sango levantou o rosto e pensou um pouco, dizendo:

-elas vieram a mando de Kagome!

-Nani?- disseram os dois.

-Hai... lembra-se que Kagome disse: _o que eu havia dito sobre o que estava prestes a fazer, Heiko? _Quer dizer que ela já tinha falado com a bruxa antes e que essa estava obedecendo a ela.

-masaka!- disse o hanyou- Kagome nunca faria uma coisa dessas!

-Talvez se ela...

-talvez o que, Miroku?- disse Sango, impaciente.

-ela pode estar sem memória. Se ela não se lembrar de nada, terá adquirido uma nova personalidade.

-acha mesmo?- disse a Taiji-Ya, ainda descrente.

-claro! Isso responderia a questão de ela estar meio corrompida!

-Demo... Se Kagome for corrompida...

-O que foi, Sango?- disse o Hanyou.

-Kaede uma vez me contou que Kagome era a reencarnação de Midoriku.

Miroku continuou:

-A lenda Yin Yang.

-do que estão falando?- disse Inuyasha, perdido.- Yin Yang não é apenas uma idéia, um princípio?

Sango completou seu raciocínio.

-Iie. Existe uma lenda. Essa lenda, de nome Yin Yang diz que existem duas forças no universo: o bem e o mal.

-mas disso eu já sei!-disse Inuyasha.

-Não me interrompa! Essas forças, a cada 1000 anos, de acordo com a lenda, são concebidas a duas almas puras, ou seja, Mikos. A última encarnação do bem, há 500 anos, foi Midoriku. Essas duas Mikos são destinadas a lutarem, e o mal nunca deve vencer. Demo, se o bem se corromper, ou o mal se purificar, o mundo fica em desequilíbrio, por isso as mikos criaram um poder no qual se o bem se corromper, o mal se purifica na mesma medida, e vice-versa, para evitar um desequilíbrio. Se Kagome se corromper, o mundo entrará em colapso.

-demo, se ela for corrompida, o mal não se purificará?- disse Miroku.

-mas Kagome é do futuro, provavelmente a encarnação do mal também é, e então, aqui só existe o bem! Se ela se corromper, o mal é quem vai existir.

-demo... Se for assim, o mundo já estava em desequilíbrio desde que Kagome chegou.- continuou o Houshi.

-Hai, mas Kagome é o bem. O desequilíbrio não é ruim se ocorrer dessa forma.

-seja o que for, temos que fazer com que Kagome se purifique.- disse o hanyou.

-de que forma?- perguntou a Taiji-Ya.

-fazendo-a se lembrar do passado.

**OoOoO**

Sesshoumaru chegou à entrada do castelo.

-Sempre atacam por trás?

-só com Youkais.- ouviu a voz fria e feminina dizer em resposta. Olhou pra ela com o canto dos olhos, sem virar a cabeça. Ela mantinha os olhos verde-escuros fixos nele, os cabelos loiros, presos em uma trança balançando de acordo com o vento. Mantinha também, agora em seus lábios, um sorriso maligno.

-vim falar com sua mestra.

-gomen ne, mas ela precisa ter certeza que não vai ataca-la.

Ele fixou seus olhos frios na garota de cabelos negros e olhos roxos que se materializara a sua frente, a uns cinco metros de distância. Ela sorriu maligna. Com as mãos um pouco afastadas e em posição de concha, ela fechou os olhos e murmurou algumas palavras em sua língua-mãe. Entre suas mãos, uma pequena esfera negra se formou, brilhando fortemente. Em sua testa, uma inscrição em japonês surgiu, brilhando na mesma cor que a esfera. Abriu os olhos, no instante da mesma cor que a esfera e que lentamente voltaram ao normal. A inscrição em sua testa sumiu, aparecendo em seguida dentro da esfera. Ela estendeu uma mão para o mononoke, com a esfera flutuando sobre ela.

Sesshoumaru sentiu como se o corpo estivesse sendo espremido. No instante seguinte, viu-se dentro de um dos amplos salões do castelo escuro. À sua frente, vários metros depois, a janela, por onde viu mais um relâmpago cortar o céu, acompanhado a seguir do trovão. Olhou para si. Embora nada parecesse ter mudado, sabia que estava sem seus poderes youkais. Praguejou baixo se a miko era quem pensava ser, era muito poderosa.. Olhou para o lado, ao ouvir um estalo.

Deu um passo a frente, ao ver a menina que andava, à três anos atrás, com o meio-irmão, agora já uma mulher, aparecer. Ela usava um conjunto ousado, de calça e top roxo-escuros, o último de alças finas que cruzavam-se nas costas. Esse também possuía um tecido semi-transparente da mesma cor, cobrindo-lhe a barriga.

-o que deseja?

-vim ver se minhas suposições eram verdade.

-só isso?

Sesshoumaru olhou-a fixamente com os olhos dourados e frios e estranhou. Aquela garota, sempre que se encontrava com ela mantinha um olhar sentimental, mas agora, era inexpressiva e diria até, destemida. No entanto, ele nada deixava transparecer.

-porque quando retomou sua consciência, não voltou aos seus "amigos"?

Ela olhou-o de forma curiosa, e disse:

-não me lembro de muitas coisas, para saber que tinha "amigos", como você diz. Agora me diga, o que tem com o hanyou Inuyasha?

"Ela perdeu a memória".

-ele é meu meio-irmão.

-Veio aqui protege-lo de mim?

-não tenho motivos para isso.

-achas que só porque já fui apaixonada por ele não tenho coragem de mata-lo?

-Iie. Eu apenas não gosto dele.

-agora que já confirmou suas suspeitas, poderia ir embora?

-claro.

Sesshoumaru se pôs a caminhar, mas virou-se novamente e disse frio:

-você não era apaixonada por ele.

-nani?

-Você o amava.

-Que diferença faz?

-Faz toda a diferença.

Antes que ela pudesse questionar, ele já tinha ido embora.

"o que ele quis dizer com aquilo?"

**OoOoO**

E aí, minna, gostaram? 

**Espero que tenham gostado desse mais do que do outro.**

**Bem, não vou enrolar, dúvidas, é só mandar reviews.**

**Falando nisso:**

_**Taisho Girl S2:**_** olá! Muito obrigada pela review (infelizmente a única do capítulo). É, a K-chan está mesmo malvada, mas eu ia coloca-la assim de qualquer jeito, ficou igualzinha a que eu queria XD que bom que gosta dela assim.**

**Essa pergunta eu não posso responder, só posso dizer: preste atenção na primeira cena do capítulo um, principalmente nos detalhes, eles revelam tudo (ou quase tudoXD).**

**Eu nunca gostei muito do kouga, principalmente o jeito como a Kagome trata ele, toda boazinha (eu dava um chega pra lá, o Inu é mil vezes melhor!) que bom que vc gostou e desculpe pela demora! **

**Continue acompanhando, bjos e ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yin Yang

**Domo minna-san:)**

**Como vão vcs? Dessa vez eu não demorei tanto, não é? Engole seco, ao ver os leitores segurando bastões de beisebol.**

**Eu fiquei super feliz com as reviews, de uma pulou para cinco. **

**Bem, sinto ter que avisar, que passarei um bom tempo sem postar. Essa é minha última semana de aula, por isso, quero aproveitar bem (Hehe, sou bagunceira, quando quero) sem contar que, daqui a algumas semanas, vou viajar, por isso, estou quase me matando de tanto pensar, para conseguir postar todas as fics antes da viajem, para não correr o risco de ser assassinada, mas garanto que pelo menos, no inicinho de janeiro eu volto, nem irão sentir minha falta (Vocês não sentem, não é? Quem é que sente falta de doida?)**

**Agora, vamos à fic:**

Capítulo 3 //Acordar//

A ruiva, que trajava um conjunto ousado, de top e calça larga, que apertava no tornozelo, na tonalidade negra, entrou dentro daquela cabana abandonada, não sem antes conferir se alguém a observava.

Dentro dessa, murmurou algumas palavras em uma língua antiga. Seu corpo foi tomado por um brilho negro, enquanto no chão de madeira, formava-se uma linha negra em formato de círculo, contornada por letras antigas. Seus olhos azuis-esverdeados brilharam fortemente em negro e transformaram-se em um castanho opaco, com um ligeiro brilho gélido. Os cabelos ruivos, meio ondulados, ficaram negros, e completamente lisos. A pele, antes um pouco queimada de sol, tomou uma tonalidade pálida, quase doentia. As vestes transformaram-se em vestes de miko, uma calça vermelha e uma blusa branca.

-Vocês vão me pagar. Inuyasha por ter me trocado por aquela garotinha, e ela por tê-lo roubado de mim. Acharam que eu tinha morrido, mas graças a idiota da Kagome, eu estou viva.- respirou fundo e tomou uma posição de lótus, flutuando segundos depois. –agora tenho que descansar para repor minhas energias. Além de estar sendo purificada, tenho que manter essa falsa aparência, o que gasta muita energia. Logo, terei de ir com o conselho das mikos ao santuário, e vou precisar estar completamente bem. O feitiço que colocaram em Kagome não vai durar muito e logo ela poderá se corromper de novo.

OoOoO 

Kagome estava correndo desesperada daquele youkai. Droga, onde estava o imbecil do Inuyasha quando precisava dele? Porque ele havia saído da luta de uma hora para a outra, correndo? Acabara se separando de Sango, Miroku e Shippou enquanto tentavam escapar do youkai. Eles até tentaram lutar sem o hanyou, mas o youkai era poderoso demais. E ela, com toda a sorte que tinha, acabara sendo a quem o youkai seguira.

No entanto, parou de correr ao ouvir sussurros próximos, mas ainda a certa distância. Escondeu-se atrás de um arbusto e manteve-se ali, usando de seus ainda fracos poderes purificadores para esconder sua presença, cheiro e energia. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Inuyasha e Kikyou juntos, se beijando. Sentiu os olhos queimarem.

Mais uma vez, aquela mesma cena. Mais uma vez, aquela mesma lágrima. Mais uma vez, aquela mesma dor. No entanto, esfregou os olhos já vermelhos e virou-se lentamente evitando fazer barulhos. Já a alguns metros de distância, ela se encontra com o youkai que corria atrás dela. Kagome fecha os olhos e se ajoelha. Mais lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos e caíram contra o chão. Não tinha forças para lutar. Suas pernas fraquejavam, já não mais lhe obedeciam. Fraquejavam como seu coração, que se encontrava despedaçado. Porque tinha que amá-lo? Porque amas logo aquele que já havia entregado seu coração à outra?

Esperou pelo golpe do youkai, mas esse não veio. Levantou os olhos e pode ver Inuyasha surgindo dentre os arbustos e atacando o youkai com a Tessaiga.

-Kaze no Kizu!- pode ouvi-lo gritar, e logo depois o youkai foi destruído. O hanyou voltou-se para ela e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, a abraçando.

-está tudo bem?- ele perguntou e ela murmurou um "Hai" fracamente. Se sabia que nunca poderia tê-lo, porque então sentia-se tão segura em seus braços? Porque sentia-se tão em paz?

Mais uma vez, acordou no meio da noite, suando frio. Levou a mão à testa, e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Cerrou e abriu os olhos castanhos rapidamente, lembrando-se de mais um sonho. Nesse, ficava mais explícito o fato de Inuyasha não a amar, mas ainda não entendia porque dele trata-la tão bem.

"isso não importa" convencera-se disso. Não importava em quantas lembranças ele a tratasse com carinho, a protegesse, ele ainda a havia abandonado e era isso que realmente importava.

Ficou de pé, momentaneamente arrastando o quimono branco no chão. Estalou os dedos e transformou o quimono branco em um conjunto de saia e blusa. A saia, rodada e curta até a metade das coxas, em tom verde escuro. A blusa, de mesma tonalidade, cobria sua barriga até acima do umbigo, colada e tomara que caia.

Sentou-se na cama ao sentir uma tontura e uma leve ardência no braço. Olhou a marca em forma de flor com ¼ enegrecido, e sorriu.

"Finalmente consegui transpor o feitiço" fechou os olhos e se concentrou. O corpo foi envolto pela própria energia, que enegreceu um pouco. A marca brilhou fortemente e uma gota de suor correu por sua testa, enquanto a ardência no braço aumentava, unida a um forte formigamento. A marca enegreceu mais um pouco e logo ficou com pouco mais da metade enegrecido.

Kagome sentiu a tontura ficar mais forte e fechou os olhos com mais força. Sentiu todos os músculos doerem e se estenderem, como se fossem se arrebentar. O sangue corria muito rapidamente pelas veias, podendo sentir fortemente pressão sobre as artérias. O corpo todo vibrava, com o coração batendo mais forte. Respirou mais rapidamente, por sentir falta de ar. Sua visão ficou turva e logo se deitou, adormecendo em seguida. Era um momento raro, em que se encontrava frágil e desprotegida.

OoOoO 

A chuva ainda se mantinha nos céus, e parecia sugar a energia das pessoas, que a cada dia entristeciam-se mais e ficavam cada vez mais fracas.

Naquela caverna, elas ainda tentavam encontrar um meio de manter o equilíbrio da terra...

-Já está na hora de agir!-disse uma miko de cabelos negros, longos até os joelhos amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo, com duas mechas soltas de cada lado do rosto. Os olhos eram verde-escuros e demonstravam uma raiva incontrolável.- ela acabou de conseguir transpor nosso feitiço, é a hora! Agora que ela o transpôs, está frágil.

-Não entende que não podemos ataca-la, Miko Kare, da Aldeia Uchirra. Ela ainda é a reencarnação de Midoriku, estando meio corrompida, ou não. Simplesmente ela tem que viver!- disse a morena de cabelos curtos e olhos azuis escuros.

-Não podemos ataca-la, mas podemos fazer o ritual.- disse a mulher, com parte do corpo oculta pelas sombras, embora todas soubessem ser a bela ruiva de olhos azuis-esverdeados e reencarnação de Kitana.- seria uma questão de minutos para que ela fosse impedida por "ela".

-É muito arriscado. Necessitaríamos de muito poder espiritual, talvez todas as Mikos juntas e ainda assim talvez não desse certo, sem contar que depois do ritual, ficaríamos todas vulneráveis, e se ela nos sair do controle, será muito tarde - disse a morena de cabelos curtos.- Além disso, seria necessário um sacrifício muito grande, talvez até uma aldeia inteira. Sem contar que enquanto houver outra alternativa, devemos tentar mantê-la bem.

-Você sabe muito bem que não há outra alternativa que funcione.- voltou a ruiva, convencendo algumas Mikos.

-Talvez, mas ainda assim, é muito cedo.

-Iie.- disse a Miko de cabelos negros e longos, que a pouco discutira com ela.- Já está na hora de tomarmos uma atitude, e se você não quer faze-lo, nós faremos.

OoOoO 

A tempestade aos poucos se dissipava. Os relâmpagos e trovões já não eram tão freqüentes, e isso preocupava aquela garota de cabelos negros, amarrados em uma trança lateral, os orbes raros de tonalidade roxa fixos no tempo frio. As vestes ousadas, compostas por um top de alças finas com mangas semitransparentes longas até os pulsos, num tom muito escuro de vinho, assim como o top. Usava também uma calça longa e simples, com uma abertura lateral desde a metade das coxas, no mesmo tom.

Virou abruptamente e caminhou rapidamente, abrindo a porta na parede esquerda do cômodo de pedra em que se encontrava e girou os olhos, ao ver as duas irmãs brincando com um jogo qualquer.

-Vocês não têm vergonha não? Brincando iguais a crianças humanas de cinco anos.- disse friamente estendendo a mão para o jogo, composto por várias pedras e gravetos e eles se desintegraram em minúsculas partículas, as quais ela jogou pela janela.

-Não fale assim conosco - começou a loira, ficando de pé e encarando a morena com raiva, os olhos verde-escuros faiscando, e as vestes, idênticas as da outra, só que em tom bege escuro, balançando com o movimento brusco - sabes que temos quase 200 anos, embora mantenhamos a aparência dos 17, de acordo com a vida humana, por isso não fale como se fôssemos crianças.

-Vê se cresce, Yuka.- disse a morena. A loira se enraiveceu e quase partiu para cima de Kira, mas uma forte chama se acendeu entre as duas, fazendo-as se afastarem e Heiko disse:

-Vocês querem parar?- Kira ajeitou as vestes e o cabelo e disse, após se recompor:

-Yuka, o seu feitiço está enfraquecendo, renove-o.

-Certo, o que mais deseja, Kira-sama?-Disse irônica a loira, fazendo uma reverência.

-Que pare de agir como criança. Não entende que temos que ter cuidado, pois a Miko não pode recobrar a memória? Temos que seguir com nosso plano! Quando ela estiver enfraquecida pelas outras Mikos, que estão tentando a todo custo purifica-la, iniciaremos nosso Ritual para retirar seu poder.

E deu-lhes as costas.

OoOoO 

Todas as Mikos ali presentes, incluindo a ruiva, reuniram-se envolta daquele enorme ideograma, marcado com sangue na terra, onde nenhuma planta era capaz de nascer. Formaram um círculo perfeito envolto do ideograma. A miko morena de cabelos longos começou a dizer um mantra antigo.

O ideograma brilhou em prateado, irradiando um feixe de luz reto até os céus. Na terra, abriu-se um grande buraco, onde acabou que todas as Mikos caíram, menos a ruiva, que pulou para trás, sorrindo.

-Acho que as Mikos não sabem mais que o sacrifício que se deve ser feito para invoca-la exige um sacrifício próprio, e acho que esqueci de dizer-lhes.

Assim como antes, murmurou as mesmas palavras na língua antiga , fazendo com que no chão onde se encontrava surgisse uma linha negra, em formato de círculo, rodeado por letras antigas. Aos poucos, os cabelos voltaram a ser extremamente negros, lisos e longos, a pele extremamente pálida, os olhos castanho-opacos e as vestes, de Miko.

-Preparem-se, demo... Kikyou está de volta.- disse com rancor no olhar e uma voz fria.- e agora... Acompanhada.

Sorriu mais uma vez maligna, quando um ser de aparência grotesca, embora se destacasse ser mulher saía de dentro da terra. Os cabelos, brancos e longos, desidratados e arrebentados, os olhos, brancos, sem pupila ou íris, o corpo, meio que em decomposição, coberto por um pano encardido.

-Será que a reencarnação de Midoriku será capaz de vencer Kitana e Hakushi, a Deusa da morte?

OoOoO 

-Inuyasha, não podemos parar de andar? Já estamos nessa jornada há três dias.- lamentou-se o Houshi, apoiando-se em uma pedra e respirando ofegante.

-Não estaria nessa situação, tendo de caminhar a pé se não tivesse passado a mão em Sango.- disse o Hanyou, olhando dele até a Taiji-Ya, montada em Kirara. Essa, porém olhava algo alguns metros a frente.

-Ali tem um vilarejo!- disse ela, sorrindo.-podemos parar para descansar.

No entanto, o Houshi olhou-o um pouco mais e disse:

-Aquele é o Vilarejo dominado por Kagome.

-Como você sabe?- disse o Hanyou.

-Porque eu posso sentir a energia poderosa dela, não é?- disse ele, como se fosse óbvio.- sem contar que posso ver a barreira envolta do castelo.

Os três se aproximaram e Inuyasha disse:

-Pode transpor a barreira, Miroku?

-Não sei. Kagome é, no momento, a pessoa mais poderosa que já vi, no entanto, seu poder, no momento, me parece frágil.

-Então tente, baka!- disse Sango.

Miroku pegou um de seus ofudas e o encostou na testa. Depois, o arremessou contra a barreira, onde ficou grudado, emitindo várias faíscas. Girou seu bastão no ar e golpeou a barreira naquele local.

- Poder de Buda! - O golpe causou um clarão e um buraco na barreira. Os três passaram pela barreira e correram em direção ao castelo.

-Ela já deve ter percebido nossa presença.- disse Sango.

-Temos que ser rápidos.- disse Inuyasha. Miroku e Sango subiram em Kirara e eles começaram a correr mais.

OoOoO 

Kira olhou pela janela e fechou o semblante ao ver o trio correndo em direção ao castelo. Se teleportou e voltou a aparecer no quarto onde Kagome acordava lentamente. Kira fez uma reverência e disse:

-Sumimasen por incomodá-la, Miko-sama, mas Inuyasha e seus amigos romperam sua barreira e estão se aproximando do castelo.

-Deixe que eu cuido deles, Kira. Pode ir.- disse Kagome, ficando de pé.Se teleportou, aparecendo no salão principal do castelo, onde logo Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango entraram, batendo fortemente o portal de madeira contra a parede.

-Kagome!- Inuyasha disse, tentando ir até ela, mas Miroku e Sango o seguraram. Inuyasha olhava-a fixamente nos olhos, trazendo-lhe um desconforto. Ela não sabia explicar, mas apenas um olhar dele trazia-lhe muitos sentimentos, timidez, segurança, tristeza, felicidade, ódio, amor...

Ela desviou os olhos dos dele. Miroku disse baixo:

-Não esqueça que ela não é a Kagome que conhecemos... Não mais. Antes de tudo, temos que fazê-la se lembrar...

Mas o Hanyou não sabia o que pensar. Era ela, sem dúvida, embora não parecesse mais uma menina, ingênua, indefesa, pura, ainda era ela. Embora seu olhar indicasse um ódio, uma frieza incompreensível, ainda era a mesma Kagome.

-Minha Kagome...- ele disse, fazendo com que todos presentes, até ele mesmo, arregalasse os olhos. Então, ele finalmente entendera o que sentia por ela. Era amor. Ele amava Kagome.

Kagome, no entanto, disse, depois de se livrar da surpresa.

-Não importa o que diga, Inuyasha, isso não muda o que você fez.- ele estranhou.- Veio aqui para morrer?

-Vim aqui por você, Kagome.- ele disse novamente encarando seus olhos. Ela desviou mais uma vez o olhar. "Porque ele mexe tanto comigo? Porque sinto vontade de acreditar em suas palavras? Doushite? Porque meu coração parece sorrir ao ouvir essas palavras, como que se fosse algo pelo qual eu sempre esperei?".

A rosa em seu braço formigou, mas ela não ligou. Sabia que estava em processo de corrompimento. Mas o que ela não sabia, era que em vez de enegrecer, a rosa estava era voltando a ser rosa, muito aos poucos, mas voltando.

-Deixemos de falar.- ela estendeu a mão para ele e fez o movimento de um tapa no ar, jogando-o contra a parede. Sango e Miroku fizeram sinal para ajuda-lo, mas ela criou uma barreira ao redor deles.-Não se metam nisso. Não quero que se machuquem.

Miroku e Sango se entreolharam, estranhando o fato dela querer protege-los e não ao Inuyasha.

Ela voltou-se para o Hanyou e estendeu a mão para dele. Ele foi jogado contra a parede e ficou preso a essa, gritando de dor, quando sua pele começou a se queimar, pelo poder purificador dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a parede de pedra começou a soltar pequenas lascas.

-Kagome, Iie...- ele disse, dando um grito de dor em seguida.- Itai.

-Isso é o que você merece por ter me abandonado.

-Kagome, ele não te abandonou!- gritou Sango.- Inuyasha nunca faria isso!

-Damare, Sango - disse Inuyasha, fechando os olhos.- Eu não... Devia ter deixado Naraku leva-la, a culpa foi minha.

-Não se finja de santo, Inuyasha.- disse Kagome, jogando uma descarga de energia maior contra ele, embora não conseguisse mata-lo, por alguma razão.- sabes muito bem que me abandonou em uma caverna, dizendo que se tornaria um Youkai completo com a Shinkon no Tama.

-Eu não fiz isso...-ele disse, entre um gemido e outro.- Não estou como Youkai completo, estou?

Ela percebeu isso, mas não desfez a energia.

-Talvez tenha perdido ela, qualquer coisa, demo, eu tenho a lembrança, você estava com os olhos avermelhados, a voz... Grotesca e diferente.- ela foi dizendo, a cada palavra, abaixando a voz.

-Kagome... Eu cometi muitos erros, principalmente em não conseguir evitar que Naraku a levasse, mas eu garanto que não fiz isso.- ele disse fracamente, embora ela pudesse ouvir. Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior, uma lágrima se formando em seu olho.

-NARAKU!- gritou Miroku, atraindo a atenção de todos.- Provavelmente ele infiltrou uma falsa lembrança em sua mente, só pode ser isso, Kagome, se lembre!

Inuyasha olhou-a e disse:

-Kagome...- ela olhou-o, já com a lágrima rolando em seu rosto, embora seu olhar mantivesse-se inexpressivo.- Aishi...teru.

Kagome fechou a mão, cessando seu ataque. Inuyasha caiu no chão, sem forças, mas tentando a todo custo se ajoelhar. Kagome estendeu a mão para ele novamente, mas dessa vez, ele estava sendo curado, os ferimentos foram cicatrizando, deixando apenas uma marca avermelhada no local e ele foi recuperando as forças.

No instante seguinte, a barreira que Kagome havia feito envolta de Miroku e Sango se desfez, levando os dois até o Hanyou. Kagome caiu ajoelhada no chão, com as mãos envolta da cabeça. A flor em seu braço, já totalmente rósea-perolada, brilhava muito fortemente. Muitas imagens passaram por sua mente, seu aniversário de cinco anos, sua escola, suas colegas, sua família, seu gato Buyo, o Templo Higurashi, o dia em que caiu no poço, Kaede, Inuyasha...

A verdadeira lembrança veio á sua mente.

_Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentia todo o corpo dolorido. Seu olhar mantinha-se perdido. Não conseguia lembrar-se de nada. Tentou mexer-se, mas descobriu que os braços estavam presos por algemas à parede rochosa. _

Olhou para frente e somente conseguiu ver, dessa vez, Naraku. Ele havia tomado a forma de Inuyasha, mas agora, com seus poderes purificadores, conseguia ver sua verdadeira forma.

_-Olá, minha querida._

_-Inuyasha... Solte-me, o que estamos fazendo aqui?- lembrou-se de sua fala desesperada, tentando novamente se soltar em vão._

_-porque eu te soltaria, se é aqui mesmo que eu vou te deixar?_

_-me... Deixar? Do que você está falando Inuyasha, eu não estou gostando dessa brincadeira!_

_-eu não estou brincando, Kagome. Eu vou te deixar aqui._

_-Doushite?- disse, já com lágrimas nos olhos - o que foi que eu te fiz, Inuyasha?_

_-primeiro, você destruiu a shinkon no tama, segundo você me afastou de Kikyou, se colocou entre mim e ela._

_-demo... Não foi minha culpa, e eu disse que você poderia ficar com ela, Inuyasha eu..._

_-agora não importa mais, porque você nunca mais vai poder me atrapalhar.- ele levantou a mão e mostrou a jóia de quatro almas completa - eu vou usá-la para me tornar um Youkai completo._

_-Inuyasha não, onegai...- disse, em tom de suplica, mas ele lhe deu as costas e se pôs a caminhar._

Kagome deu um grito e começou a chorar compulsivamente, sem forças para ao menos, se manter ajoelhada. Estava caindo para frente quando Inuyasha, já recuperado graças a ela, a segurou.

-Kagome!- ele disse, abraçando-a. Sango e Miroku ficaram ao lado deles.

Kagome segurou no quimono de Inuyasha e encostou a cabeça no peito dele, molhando-a com suas lágrimas.

-Eu... – ela começou a dizer -... Caí na mesma armadilha que... Kikyou.- ela se soltou de Inuyasha e abraçou os próprios joelhos.

-Eu não mereço você, Inu; não mereço nenhum de vocês - ela disse, voltando a chorar. Inuyasha voltou a puxa-la para si, abraçando-a fortemente.

-Não diga isso, Kagome, onegai, não diga isso.

-Iie! Eu destruí a vida de muitas pessoas, matei muitas pessoas, apenas por um pensamento idiota.- Inuyasha segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e secou suas lágrimas, fazendo-a abrir os orbes vermelhos e inchados. Ele sorriu, ao ver novamente o mesmo brilho nos olhos dela que existia a três anos, embora ele ainda estivesse triste.

-Tenho certeza de que se você lembrasse de tudo que aconteceu entre nós, não acreditaria naquela lembrança, já a Kikyou, ela não confiou em mim.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e disse:

-Kikyou, Kikyou...

-Não se preocupe, ela morreu.- disse Sango.

-Iie! Eu estou sentindo a energia dela! Ela está muito poderosa, ela é Kitana!

-Nani?- disse Miroku.- Masaka.

-Hai, ela é Kitana e...- arregalou mais os orbes.- e despertou Hakushi!

-Demo... Se isso for verdade, estaremos perdidos!- disse Sango.

**OoOoO**

E aí, minna, o que acharam? (mandem reviews) 

**Ta, o cap ta meio pequeno, mas ele é muito importante. Sei que muita gente esperava que a K-chan continuasse má durante a maior parte da fic, mas o mais importante não é isso, o tema principal está chegando, mas isso não quer dizer que a fic deixará de ser interessante e emocionante, pelo contrário, preparem seus corações!**

**E agora, (hiper feliz) as reviews:**

_**Taisho-Girl S2:**_** olá! arigatou pela review, estou hiper feliz com ela. Bem, quanto aos anônimos (falando sério, eu nem sabia que precisava marcar que aceitava, mesmo porque, quem é que não iria querer receber reviews, sendo ela anônima ou não? Eu nem tinha reparado que nunca tinha recebido uma).**

**Que bom que gostou, bem a K-chan tava uma verdadeira vaca, mas acredito que passe a gostar mais dela, agora que ela voltou ao normal, não? **

**Sobre as bruxas, que dúvida tem, porque não pretendo me voltar muito para elas.**

**Ele encontrou, bem, eu não chamaria o encontro de romântico, mas acho que valeu XD que bom que está gostando, e gomen pela demora.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**

_**Nizumi:**_** olá! ****Arigatou pela review, me deixou muito feliz e gomen pela demora. Que bom que está gostando. Bem, a K-chan má acabou, mas espero que continue acompanhando e gostando dela do mesmo jeito, certo? **

**Eles se encontraram, ela tentou (mas seu coração a impediu) de matar ele. A Kikyou (como adivinhou que ela não tinha realmente morrido?XD) voltou, mas o Naraku realmente morreu, embora ele tenha continuado a atrapalhar a K-chan até agora.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**

_**Dessinha-almeida:**_** olá! Muito obrigada pela review, me deixou muito feliz e gomen ne pela demora. Que bom que está gostando. Continue acompanhando.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**

_**Chii-chan xD:**_** olá! Muito obrigada pela review, estou super feliz.**

**Que bom que está gostando, mutíssimo obrigada pelo elogio, espero que goste desse cap tbm. Ahh, bem, sumimasen pela demora, eu realmente não gosto de demorar, mas não deixe de acompanhar.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**

_**Miaka Takashi:**_** olá, domo arigatou pela review. Que bom que gostou da fic. Bem, espero ter esclarecido suas dúvidas.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

Yin Yang

**Domo minna-san:)**

**Finalmente estou de volta. Estavam ansiosos? Espero que sim. Eu estava louca para poder teclar no meu pc de novo, e continuar a escrever minhas fics, e principalmente, ler as de vcs...**

**Dessa vez não irei pedir perdão pela demora, uma vez que ela já estava devidamente justificada, apenas agradeço pelas reviews e vamos logo à fic:**

Capítulo 4 // explicações//

O tempo continuava frio e chuvoso. Embora não houvesse mais trovões e relâmpagos, a chuva continuava firme e forte, mantendo no ar algo como um veneno que entristecia as pessoas. A lua, naquela noite, estava encoberta pelas muitas nuvens de chuva.

Em uma pequena clareira no meio de uma floresta qualquer, estavam quatro pessoas, dois deles tentando inutilmente ascender uma fogueira, outro sentado em uma árvore observando ao longe a quarta integrante, que se encontrava sentada a um canto, abraçada as próprias pernas, deixando que a chuva molhasse-lhe, como se fosse capaz de varrer toda a dor e culpa de seu coração.

-Kagome!- ela virou o rosto para quem havia lhe chamado, vendo Sango e Miroku, tão molhados pela chuva quanto ela segurando alguns gravetos nas mãos, enquanto na frente deles, várias toras estavam formadas em forma de uma fogueira.

-Hai, Sango?- ela disse tristemente, sem se mover.

-Poderia criar uma barreira para impedir essa chuva de molhar os gravetos?- ela sorriu tristemente e disse: "claro", enquanto fazia um simples movimento com a mão. Uma grande barreira rósea-perolada surgiu encobrindo toda a clareira, e parando a chuva.

-Arigatou.- Disse a outra e ela e o Houshi se puseram a tentar ascender os gravetos.

Kagome voltou a olhar para frente, enquanto uma lágrima brotava de seus olhos. Inuyasha, sentindo o cheiro dessa, pulou da árvore e parou ao seu lado.

-Kagome... Não fique assim.- ele disse calmamente. Kagome olhou-o e ele pode perceber que várias lágrimas brotando de seus olhos.

-Vo... Você viu como aquelas pessoas me encararam?- ela disse, enquanto ele a abraçava.

-Não ligue para isso, aquelas pessoas não sabem de nada.- ele disse com ferocidade.

-Não, Inuyasha, elas estavam certas, eu matei muitas pessoas, eu expulsei um vilarejo inteiro, eu até matei a vovó Kaede!

Ele a abraçou mais forte. Eles haviam, há algumas horas atrás, encontrado um vilarejo e as pessoas, ao reconhecerem Kagome, os expulsaram de lá. Haviam agido pior do que quando Inuyasha chegava a esses lugares. Eles haviam contado a ela tudo que havia acontecido, tudo que ela havia feito e acabaram descobrindo que o conselho das Mikos havia simplesmente desaparecido.

Ele segurou-a pelos ombros e olhou dentro de seus olhos com ternura.

-Olhe Kagome, isso já passou. Não era você, essa não era você! Se você realmente quer fazer alguma coisa, deve lutar!

Ela sorriu fracamente e o abraçou. Fazia uma semana que estavam procurando por Kikyou, que haviam descoberto ser, não se sabe como Kitana, mas não haviam tido nenhum progresso. Eles já haviam visitado a Era Atual e feito da Senhora Higurashi a pessoa mais feliz do mundo ao ver novamente a filha, onde havia sido um festival de lágrimas, já haviam contado a garota também que Shippou havia sido adotado por uma família de humanos.

Kagome, ainda abraçada a Inuyasha, viu, as costas dele, o Houshi e a Taiji-Ya ainda tentando ascender o fogo, mas, com a madeira molhada, aquilo seria impossível.

Ela se soltou do abraço do Hanyou e estendeu a mão para os gravetos, secando-os automaticamente. Ela disse, sorrindo e secando as lágrimas.

-Gomen ne... Eu não estava prestando atenção.- Miroku ainda olhava para os gravetos e toras todos secos, e perguntou:

-Nani? Como fez isso?

-Aprendi com uma das...- ela prendeu a respiração e arregalou os olhos.-... Bruxas.

-Nani?- perguntou Sango, ela e o Houshi se aproximando do casal e esquecendo a fogueira, já acesa.

-Eu havia me esquecido!- ela deu um tapa na própria testa.- Lembro-me que eu libertei três bruxas de sua fortaleza.

-Hai, nós ficamos sabendo também.- disse Inuyasha.- Mas o que isso importa?

-Olhando agora...- começou Miroku- Importa e muito!

-Doushite?- perguntou Sango...

-Porque sem Kagome para controlá-las e impedi-las de se rebelar...- continuou o Houshi, mas foi à própria Kagome quem terminou a frase:

-Elas vão agir por conta própria e isso não é nada bom.

OoOoO

Kikyou estalou os dedos, e transformou a vestimenta de Miko em um vestido negro semitransparente provocante, de mangas longas e largas, com um generoso decote em V. Tinha sob o tecido leve e semi-transparente do vestido um top tampando-lhe o busto e abaixo deste indo até a cintura, algo como um corpete negro de couro, que mantinha o vestido colado ao corpo. Da cintura para baixo, o tecido deixava de ser semitransparente e ficava completamente negro, embora o tecido se mantivesse leve, e ia até o chão, cobrindo as sapatilhas negras. Os cabelos estavam soltos e os olhos, mais frios do que nunca.

-Hakushi, eu a libertei de sua prisão.- disse friamente, olhando para a criatura a vários metros, sem medo ou temos algum na voz.- há muitos anos, como sabe, os humanos haviam aprisionado você, a Deusa da morte, com a esperança de que as pessoas parassem de morrer e pudessem viver para sempre. Agora, eu Kitana, a libertei e digo que deves lutar ao meu lado.

Os olhos brancos da criatura encaram-na e um sorriso maléfico surgiu em seus lábios, causando-lhe um arrepio na espinha. No entanto, a criatura fez-lhe uma reverência e disse, com uma voz pastosa como a de um idoso, mas com uma frieza incomum:

-Seja como desejar, Kitana.- Kikyou sorriu, mas Hakushi encarou seus olhos profundamente e seu sorriso morreu.- Demo... Deve saber que para ganhar favores meus, há de haver um sacrifício.

-Demo, eu a libertei!- disse Kikyou, com a voz um pouco fora de controle.

-Ah,- Hakushi voltou a sorrir.- Isso não é suficiente. Eu preciso que me dê sua alma, em troca de favores. Se me der isso, poderá ter o que quiser. Ao fim dos pedidos, eu pegarei sua alma.

-Mas isso é...- Disse Kikyou fingindo-se amedrontada.

-Hai, é o chamado: Pacto Yami.

Kikyou hesitou um instante, mas, após pensar um pouco, conteve um sorriso e disse:

-Eu aceito.

OoOoO

Os olhos roxos estavam fixos em uma floresta distante, olhando através da densa tempestade. Usava um vestido roxo-escuro, quase negro de alças finas com um exagerado decote em V, colado ao corpo até a cintura, a partir de onde era rodado até a metade das coxas. Usava botas de couro preto de cano longo, com salto fino. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo.

Virou-se bruscamente e observou as duas irmãs, Yuka deitada no chão, com as pernas flexionadas e cruzadas brincando um uma pequena flor azul clara. Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos, espalhados ao seu lado e os olhos verde-escuros fixos na flor. As vestes eram exatamente iguais as suas, apenas em um tom escuro de verde, também quase negro; e Heiko se encontrava sentada, encostada a uma parede a alguns metros de Yuka, com um vestido idêntico ao delas, mas em um tom escuro de azul. Os cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança malfeita e os olhos azuis escuros estavam meio cerrados, encarando a irmã deitada no chão.

-O que iremos fazer agora, Kira?- perguntou Heiko lentamente, e só após vários segundos, voltou seus olhos para a morena. Essa cruzou os braços e suspirou.

-Ainda não sei. Eu não esperava que a Miko fosse recuperar sua memória e se purificar tão facilmente. O plano era que quando ela estivesse quase completamente corrompida e muito debilitada por seus esforços iniciássemos o ritual para absorver seus poderes. Com isso poderíamos destruir a barreira da ilha-fortaleza e soltar toda a nossa nação. Então, com essa chuva enfraquecendo os humanos e youkais através de um feitiço, ninguém seria capaz de nos deter e finalmente governaríamos o mundo, e a Era Bruxa começaria. No entanto, sem o poder da Miko não podemos romper a barreira e mesmo se fôssemos capazes, ela poderia nos aprisionar novamente, ou até mesmo nos derrotar. Sabem muito bem que essa pode ser a reencarnação de Midoriko, mas ela é muito mais poderosa que a última. Poderia prender nossa nação sem real esforço. Precisaríamos ter alguém tão ou até mais poderosa que ela... Demo, isso é impossível.

-Talvez eu possa ajudá-las.- elas três viraram-se bruscamente para aquela que aparecera ali e dissera tão coisa.

OoOoO

-As coisas são muito piores do que imaginamos...- disse Sango, saindo de trás das árvores já com sua roupa de exterminadora. Miroku estava em um canto, resmungando algo, com o rosto avermelhado. Quando tentara seguir Sango para vê-la trocar-se, Kagome fez um leve movimento com o braço, criando uma barreira e impedindo-o de se aproximar da Taiji-Ya.

-Realmente.- disse Kagome, firmemente. Embora não chorasse mais ou se mostrasse triste, ela ainda sentia uma grande culpa dentro de si.- o que temos que fazer é ir atrás das Bruxas. Se Kikyou se unir a elas, serão quase indestrutíveis.

-Não podemos esquecer que Kikyou tem ao lado dela Hakushi.- disse Miroku, seriamente.- se agora Kikyou já está extremamente poderosa, imaginem se ela conseguir o apoio de um exército inteiro de Bruxos.

-Só gostaria de saber como Kikyou se transformou em Kitana... –disse Sango.

-Isso já não importa mais.- disse Kagome, estalando os dedos e transformando suas vestes. Usava novamente, como a três anos atrás, uma roupa normal para si, e não vestes decotadas. Era uma saia cinza como as que sempre usava, meio rodada e um pouco curta e uma blusa de mangas longas, azul escura.- Como senti falta dessas roupas.

-Vamos.- Disse Inuyasha. Miroku e Sango subiram em Kirara e Kagome, ainda um pouco receosa, subiu nas costas de Inuyasha. Ela podia muito bem se teleportar, mas não poderia levar os outros.

Depois de um tempo, chegavam novamente no vilarejo, mas pararam a alguns metros da entrada.

-Miroku, está vendo isso?- disse Kagome, descendo das costas de Inuyasha.

-Hai.- disse o Houshi.

-Nani? Do que estão falando?- disse Sango.

-Há uma barreira, Sango - disse Kagome.- Uma barreira negra, de uma pessoa corrompida.

-Você pode quebrá-la, Kagome?- Disse Inuyasha.

-Acho que sim.- ela estendeu as mãos, onde surgiram um arco e uma bolsa com flechas. A segunda ela pôs nas costas e pegou uma flecha. Armou-a e automaticamente ela brilhou muito fortemente em rósea perolado. Todos se afastaram, inclusive ela, e depois a soltou. A flecha mal se aproximou da barreira e a desfez, desaparecendo em seguida.

-Ikimasho.- disse a Miko, e os quatro passaram.

OoOoO

-Está nos oferecendo ajuda?- disse a loira, olhando para a mulher oculta nas sombras.

-Hai.

-Tem certeza que pode nos ajudar?- disse Heiko, descrente.- Não me parece mais do que uma humana normal.

A outra deu um passo a frente, revelando seu rosto de pele pálida e olhos castanhos opacos, possuidores de um brilho gélido.

-Hai. Se quer tanto saber, eu sou a reencarnação de Kitana e se duvída, olhe envolta desse vilarejo agora, verá uma barreira poderosíssima criada por mim.

Heiko e Yuka olharam pela janela e viram a barreira negra, mas Kira não olhou. Ainda encarava a mulher a sua frente, com os olhos semicerrados.

-E porque está tão interessada em nos ajudar? Não espera que eu creia que faz isso de boa vontade, não é?- disse, enquanto suas irmãs ajeitavam-se ao seu lado. Kikyou sorriu maléfica, e Kira continuou:

-Porque uma humana iria desejar que os Bruxos tomassem o controle da terra?

-Não esqueça que eu sou Kitana.

-Sendo a reencarnação de Kitana ou não, você ainda é uma humana e não creio que vá aceitar ser submissa a nós quando tomarmos seu mundo.

-Você é bem esperta.- disse Kikyou, por fim.- No entanto, a única coisa que me interessa no controle de vocês sobre a terra é a destruição da Reencarnação de Midoriko.

Kira gargalhou e disse logo após:

-Arigatou, mas recusamos sua oferta.

-Nani?- disse Yuka ao seu lado. –ela é a nossa chance de...

-Ela não vai nos ajudar.- disse Kira.- Apenas pretende que comecemos o Ritual para concentrar nossos poderes tentando destruir a barreira da Ilha-fortaleza e quando estivermos fracas o suficiente, ela irá absorver nossos poderes.

O sorriso de Kikyou morreu. Kira deu um passo em sua direção.

-Não pense que me engana, Kikyou... Não irá nos usar para ficar mais forte. Eu sei que para destruir aquela barreira, é preciso um poder purificador muito forte, o que o seu poder não é.

No entanto, todas as quatro voltaram seus olhos para fora quando a barreira foi destruída e quatro pessoas a atravessaram. Automaticamente o ar, que estava encoberto pela energia maligna de Kikyou foi purificado.

-Masaka!- disse essa, impressionada com o poder de Kagome. Segundos depois, seus olhos foram tomados por uma raiva descomunal, ao ver que mais uma vez, era subjugada pelos poderes de Kagome.

-Além disso, - continuou Kira, agora ironicamente.- pelo que vejo, você não é poderosa o bastante, então, mesmo se não fosse corrompida, como dizem que o poder de Kitana deve ser, você não poderia quebrar aquela barreira.

-O que está dizendo?- disse Kikyou enfurecida.- meus poderes são fortíssimos.

-Iie, não são.- disse Kira, simplesmente.- E o pior, seu espírito também não é... – Kira estreitou os olhos e disse:- e a sua alma...

A porta foi aberta e os quatro seres observaram todos ali. Kira olhou de Kagome para Kikyou e disse:

-Kami!- olhou dentro dos olhos de Kikyou e disse:- Sua ligação com a reencarnação de Midoriko é muito mais complexa e profunda...

Kagome, reparando na fala da Bruxa e vendo o sorriso surgindo nos lábios de Kikyou, disse:

-Nani? Como assim?

-Vocês compartilham a mesma alma!- disse Kira, por fim.- E também já compartilharam o mesmo amor, embora agora, em Kikyou tenha se transformado em ódio! Iie, tem muito mais que isso...

-Não importa!- disse Yuka.- Vamos embora, Kira, deixe-os resolvendo seus problemas.

E as três bruxas se teleportaram.

Kagome olhou dentro dos olhos de Kikyou e disse:

-Explique-se, Kikyou!- Essa sorriu.

-Descobriu que não pode ler minha mente, anh?

-Explique-se!

-Tudo bem.- disse ela.- Lembra-se de quando aquela mulher me trouxe de volta a vida?

-Hai.- disse Kagome.

-Junto com a parte da alma que ficou nesse corpo...- disse com certa amargura.- Veio também o mal.

-Nani?

-É simples. Quando você veio para esse tempo, precisou trazer dentro de si Yin & Yang, já que aqui não havia ninguém que pudesse ser o mal. Quando aquela velha me trouxe de volta a vida, o mal veio para o meu corpo porque eu era capacitada para recebê-lo e confesso que quando eu descobri isso, mesmo sendo a poucos meses atrás, não fiquei nada triste, pelo contrário. Desde aquela época, eu Havia me tornado o "Mal", ou Kitana. Acho que parte da alma só se fixou a este corpo por que eu podia ser o Mal. Quer dizer, eu só continuei a existir porque pude ser Kitana.

Kagome olhou-a longamente, sem expressão. Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango olhavam-nas de uma a outra, pensando talvez ser informação demais de uma vez só.

-Agora...- disse Kikyou, tirando-os de seus desvaneios.- Eu tenho que ir...

E desapareceu.

**OoOoO**

**E então, minna? Gostaram? Espero que sim...**

**Sei que o cap ta super curto, mas ele é mais para explicação, é muito importante, pois revela muitíssimas coisas sobre boa parte da fic embora não dê muitas idéias sobre o que vai acontecer a seguir (mas dá algumas).**

**Caso tenham alguma dúvida, é só me dizerem, eu responderei (só não o farei se for comprometedor para o futuro da fic, quero fazer suspense).**

**Quando aos asteriscos:**

**- coloquei Bruxos no masculino porque não existem apenas Bruxas mulheres.**

**- essa parte, a qual eu achei ser a mais complicada, espero que todos tenham entendido, se existem dúvidas, podem perguntar, mas como eu disse logo acima, só não responderei se for crucial para o futuro da fic.**

**E agora, às reviews:**

**_Kaoro Yumi:_ Olá:) Muito obrigada pela review, me deixou muito feliz. Mil desculpas pela demora, mas ela já estava justificada a tempos...**

**Que bom que está gostando da fic e obrigada por deixar seu comentário. Eu espero ter explicado quem é Hakushi e que tenha entendido o capítulo, mas aos poucos, as coisas que ficaram meio que ocultas, eu vou esclarecer.**

**Entre eles dois, acho que eles estão (digo, eu estou) adiando um pouco as coisas, quer dizer, eles estão meio que... no início de uma, posso dizer "Batalha" então começar um romance agora pode complicar um pouco as coisas (quero dizer pra mim, pois pra eles, acho que é mais uma vergonha e culpa por parte dela por causa das coisas que fez e ele não quer ultrapassar as barreiras que ela pos porque tbm tem vergonha por ter demorado tanto para ir procura-la e ainda mais por demorar tanto a descobrir que gosta dela)**

**Bem, por enquanto é só, continue acompanhando, e desculpe a demora.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**

**_Chii-chan XD:_ olá:) Muito obrigada pela review, estou muito feliz!!**

**Desculpe pela demora, mas ela já está esclarecida. Que bom que está gostando da fic, é muito legal saber que estou agradando.**

**Continue acompanhando e se tiver alguma dúvida, é só perguntar.**

**Bjos e ja ne.**


End file.
